WHAT!
by Jeje1003
Summary: Jika memang harus seperti ini, tak apa sungguh tak apa Sejak awal aku memang tak berhak menyukaimu KYU(FEM)MIN DLDR!
1. (WHAT!) Cattleya Lavender-1

{Cattleya Lavender} Chapter-1

~~KETENANGAN~~

Angeline T ©2014

Main Cast : Lee Sungmin, Cho Kyuhyun,,etc

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, A Little bit Humor, Drama

WARNING! : GS FOR SUNGMIN

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

Selamat membaca ^^

Aku terbangun dari tidur indahku. Hari ini cukup cerah. Cocok bagi para pegawai kantoran sepertiku -mungkin yang lain juga- untuk memulai aktifitas keseharian. Ya bekerja.

_-Kantor-_

Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat bosku senang sekali menyiksaku dengan berkas yang.. huftttt, apa kata ''banyak'' itu sudah termasuk dalam jumlah berkas yang dijatuh tangankan padaku? Kurasa kata ''banyak'' masih kurang untuk mendefinisikan jumlah berkas sialan ini. Hah.. Oke! Tarik nafas, buang perlahan! Pagi indahku tidak boleh ternoda hanya karena berkas menyebalkan ini.

"Lee Sungmin-ssi! Cepat kemari" Oke kurasa pagi indahku memang sudah ternoda

_Kantin_

"Kau ini! Hah! Terkadang aku bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Kau tidak akan mengerti. Bos itu menyukaimu bodoh. Ah! Berbicara denganmu sama dengan menguras uangku untuk membeli minum karena haus yang mendera. Menyebalkan"

"Apa maksudmu? Aku bahkan tak meminta pendapatmu yang mengatakan bahwa bos menyukaiku. Che! Bodoh!"

Kang Jae Hee, sahabat sekaligus tetanggaku mendengus kesal. Perlu diketahui, jika adu kata itu keahlianku.

"Yayaya apa katamu saja. Hingga aku berendam pada air mancur yang ada di kantor ini pun aku akan selalu kalah saat berbicara denganmu."

Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Dia, Jae Hee memang sulit untuk membaca apa yang kupikirkan dan kalimat yang akan kukatakan. Karena pada dasarnya aku tidak terlalu bisa mengekspresikan sesuatu yang ada dan kurasakan.

"Kau tahu drama You Who Came From The Star, tidak? Di drama itu Kim Soo Hyun tampan sekali. Aaaaaa! Dan lagi, di drama itu dia menjadi alien. Aktingnya hebat sekali. Kau tahu Jun Ji Hyun? Di drama ini, dia menjadi Cheon Song Yi. Bayangkan saja! Di drama itu mereka dipasangkan. Oh Tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan seorang manusia biasa seperti kita menyukai alien. Walaupun harus kuakui jika alien itu idol favoritku sendiri, aku pasti suka. Hahh.. Dunia ini benar-benar aneh."

Kau memang aneh Jae hee-ah. Dalam dirimu tidak ada sesuatu yang waras.

"Sungmin-yaa kau mendengarkanku kan? Iya kan?!"

Mulai lagi cerewetnya. Tuhan tolong sabarkan aku.

"Hn" Responku singkat tanpa ada kejelasan.

Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika aku ini minim ekspresi? Dan ''hn'' itu sendiri aku pelajari dari anime Naruto yang nama pemainnya "Uchiha Sasuke". Aku merasa kami -aku dan Sasuke- kembar. Ya dalam pengekspresian.

"Ck! Bisakah kau hilangkan ''hn''mu itu Sungmin-ah?!"

"Hn" Kkk~ Aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan meledak

"YAKKK LEE SUNGMIN SIALAN! AKU INI SAHABATMU TAPI KENAPA HANYA ITU YANG KAU UCAPKAN, BODOH?!"

Aku benar kan?

"Diamlah Jae Hee-ah! Aku tidak suka kehebohanmu itu" Ucapku datar

Wajah Jae Hee terlihat merah, menahan amarah. Tapi kemudian dia menghela nafas. Aku tahu, dia tidak akan pernah bisa untuk benar-benar marah padaku.

"Benar-benar anak ini." Gumamnya kesal

~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`Skip~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`~~~~`

_-Night-_

Bruk!

Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bertemu dengan kasur kesayanganku juga. Lelah sekali. Inilah yang aku suka. Ketenangan. Karena sejak umur 16 tahun aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam suasana yang sepi. Orang tuaku ada di Busan, sedangkan aku sendiri ada di Seoul.

Itulah mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai kebisingan yang dilakukan oleh Jae Hee -meski salah satu penyebabnya aku sendiri-.

Mengapa di Seoul? Bukankah Seoul juga bising? Hahh.. Kalian tahu? Ini adalah pertanyaan terbodoh yang pernah kudengar.

Bukankah sudah jelas jika aku harus bekerja? Aku adalah anak tunggal. Tentu tidak boleh bergantungan pada orang tua terus menerus.

TOK TOK TOK!

Apa lagi ini? Ck! menyebalkan.

Cklek!

"Sia-"

"Annyeong tuan putri"

"-Pa?"

WHAT?!

-tbc-

REVIEW JUSSEYO ^^

Next/Delete?


	2. (WHAT!) Hyacinth-2

- ?!

{Hyacinth}-2

Keteguhan-Kekonsistenan

Story © Angeline T

Cast © God

Selamat Membaca^^

Sebelumnya….

TOK TOK TOK!

Apa lagi ini? Ck! menyebalkan.

Cklek!

"Sia-"

"Annyeong tuan putri"

"-Pa?"

WHAT?!

WHAT?! {Hyacinth} Chap 2

_Keteguhan-Kekonsistenan_

"Heh? Apa ini?" Gumamku bingung

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang kupikir berumur lebih tua dariku menghadap kedepanku.

"Saya Lee Hyo Hwa, Kepala Dayang dari Kerajaan Shion"

"Aku tidak menanyakan dirimu" Tidak sopan memang. Tapi apa peduliku?

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil menampilkan kesan anggun yang dia miliki. Tapi malah terlihat angkuh dimataku.

"Kami punya tujuan nona. Maka dari itu saya mewakilkan mereka dan yang ada dikerajaan untuk memperkenalkan diri."

Dia menatapku serius.

"Aku yakin kau tahu apa itu sopan santun kan, Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

Heh? Darimana dia tahu namaku?

"Jangan heran! Masih banyak kejutan yang akan kau terima"

Apa barusan dia membaca pikiranku?

"Kau tahu Kerajaan Shion kan Sungmin-ssi?"

Gahh.. Apa dia meremehkanku? Bukankah kerajaan Shion itu cuma dongeng?

1

2

3

DEG!

Tunggu! Dongeng? Ba-bagaimana bisa?

"Kau sudah menyadarinya bukan?" Wanita itu tersenyum kecil

"Kami kemari untuk memperbaiki alur dongeng tersebut"Ucapnya tegas

"Ikutlah dengan kami! Kerajaan kami sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu"

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian ini? Datang kerumahku dengan pakaian aneh seperti itu lalu mengajakku pergi? Che! Mimpi apa aku semalam?" Kesalku

"Kau tidak akan mengerti jika kami sangat membutuhkanmu Nona Lee"

"Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Dan darimana kalian datang? Kalian pikir aku anak kecil yang bisa dibodohi?"

"Atas perintah Raja-lah kami kemari Nona" Kini giliran seorang lelaki dari samping wanita itu menyahut

Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan jawaban singkat dari lelaki itu. Tapi..

"Ikutlah jika kau ingin tahu!"

Aku sebal sekali dengan wanita ini. Kenapa dia mampu membaca pikiranku. Padahal seorang psikolog saja sulit melakukannya. Menyebalkan.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku pergi? Apa aku masih bisa kembali ke bumi?"

Wanita itu tersenyum misterius

"Satu bulan dinegeri kami sama dengan satu malam di bumi. Dan kami membutuhkanmu selama sebulan"

Berfikir..

Berfikir..

Berfik-

"Baiklah aku ikut!" Putusku final.

Aku masih punya hati kau tahu? Seseorang membutuhkanku, jika aku bisa membantu mengapa tidak? Meskipun itu sama dengan mengorbankan waktu …

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bresshhkkk!

"Oh Tuhan! Bagaimana bisa?"

Kalian mau tahu? Aku baru saja sampai di Kerajaan Shion yang..yang Oh Tuhan aku bahkan tak menyangka kerajaan ini benar-benar ada.

Jangan Tanya aku bagaimana caranya menuju tempat ini. Karena aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku tiba-tiba disini. Oke! Jae Hee-ah sepertinya yang tidak waras itu aku.

"Ayo!" Wanita itu menuntunku menuju ruangan yang lagi-lagi membuatku harus berdecak kagum dengan segala interiornya yang sudah pasti membuat orang menjatuhkan air liurnya.

"Ini ruang kerja Raja"

Wanita itu menginstrupsi lamunanku.

"Ah begitu" Gumamku datar

Pantas saja ruang ini mewah sekali. Choi kau bodoh sekali!

Wanita itu-atau sebut saja Hyo Hwa- lagi-lagi tersenyum kecil.

"Singkat sekali responmu"

"Aku kesini untuk membantu, bukan untuk ''berwisata'' kan?" Sindirku tajam

"Sebelum membantu kau harus ''berwisata'' dulu Nona Lee"

Oke aku benar-benar kalah. Jae Hee-ah, lihatlah! Ini pertama kalinya aku kalah adu kata pada orang lain selain orang tuaku.

"Selamat datang Nona Lee" Seorang wanita cantik menghampiriku dengan senyum ramahnya

"Ye" Sungguh aku benar-benar dibuat takjub dengan negeri ini. Warga perempuannya cantik-cantik sekali.

"Anda sudah siap bertemu Raja?"

"Sesungguhnya aku gugup" Jujurku

Siapa yang tidak gugup? Aku ini orang awam dan.. bertemu Raja? Itu sama sekali tidak ada dalam khayalku.

"Jangan khawatir! Apapun keputusanmu nantinya Raja akan memakluminya."

Eh? Apa maksudnya?

"Jangan memiringkan kepalamu seperti itu. Kau tampak menggemaskan kkk"

Heh?

"Ternyata selain cantik, mereka juga menyebalkan" Gumamku sebal

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Apa kabar Lee Sungmin-ssi?"

"Baik" Jawabku cepat saking gugupnya

Didepanku ini Raja. Kalian dengar? Dia Raja! Oh Tuhan. Walaupun sudah tua Raja ini tetap terlihat tampan dan gagah.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Ahn Shion"

Raja Shion membungkukkan badannya. Karena bingung akhirnya aku ikut memperkenalkan diri dan membungkukkan badan juga.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanyaku to the point.

"Santai saja Nona" Raja Shion tersenyum kecil

Selain cantik,tampan dan menyebalkan ternyata warga kerajaan ini juga punya senyum yang khas.

"Maaf Yang Mulia tapi saya tidak suka basa basi" Ucapku spontan

"Ah begitu" Gumamnya

"Baiklah. Begini, apa kau tahu alur dongeng Shion yang beredar?" Raja menatapku serius

"Hn" Responku singkat

Tentu saja, karena aku sendiri punya buku dongengnya.

"Kuanggap jawabanmu berarti ''iya''. Putri Ahn Rayoung, dalam dongeng dia sedang koma karena perampokkan yang menimpanya beserta istriku. Benar kan?"

"N-ne" Ucapku ragu. Aku punya firasat aneh sekarang

"Tolong gantikan dia!"

Heh?

"Apa maksud anda Yang Mulia?"

"Dalam dongeng, pernikahan Putri Ahn Rayoung dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun batal karena Putri sedang koma. Kami ingin kau membantu kami, karena wajahmu sangat mirip dengan Putri Ahn Rayoung."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku masih bingung, you know?!

"Menikahlah dengan Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun!" Ucap Raja Shion tegas

"A-apa?"

"Hanya sebulan saja, karena di dongeng Putri akan bangun pada tanggal akhir bulan depan. Aku tidak mau anak bungsuku itu kecewa karena pernikahan yang dia impikan harus batal. Kumohon! Ini permintaanku sebagai ayah untuk kebahagiaan anaknya"

Kurasa sekarang aku mengerti apa yang wanita itu katakan tadi.

"Bisa kulihat keadaan Tuan Putri sekarang?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Raja,dayang -termasuk Kepala Dayang Hyo Hwa-, dan para pengawal menuntunku menuju kamar Putri bungsu Raja Shion.

Jika kalian bertanya dimana Ratu berada maka aku akan menjawab dengan pasti bahwa Ratu meninggal bersamaan dengan perampokkan yang menimpa Putri Ahn Rayoung. Karena saat itu mereka satu tandu. Itu yang kutahu dari dongeng Kerajaan Shion.

"Tidak usah tegang" Ujar wanita yang tadi menyapaku

"Aku Ahn Ji Ae" Wanita itu tersenyum ramah sementara aku hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aku anak pertama Raja Shion"

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Ucapku singkat  
"Kita sudah sampai Yang Mulia"

Seorang pengawal membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Silakan masuk!" Sahut Kepala Dayang Hyo Hwa

Kamar yang hampir sama besarnya dengan rumahku kini terlihat. Benar-benar kamar orang berduit.

Kupandangi sekeliling kamar ini dan seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku kini terbaring lemah di kasur king size itu.

"Dia.. Putri Ahn Rayoung?" Tanyaku ragu

"Ya" Jawab Raja Shion singkat

Kudekati pinggiran kasur tersebut. Dan kini semakin jelaslah wajah Putri yang terkenal dengan keanggunannya ini.

DEG!

"Mirip sekali denganku" Gumamku

'Apa aku harus membantu mereka? Apa aku bisa? Sungguh aku ragu.' Batinku

"Apa Pangeran Cho Kyuhyun tahu jika Putri Ahn Rayoung koma?" Tanyaku mencoba meyakinkan diri

"Berita ini belum tersebar kecuali tentang meninggalnya Ratu. Rakyat mengira Putri sedang beristirahat karena masih shock" Wajah Raja Shion seketika mendung mengingat istri tercintanya yang telah tiada.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku bingung

"Saat ini kita kembali pada masa sebelum tersebarnya berita yang Putri Ahn Rayoung yang koma. Ini permintaanku dan anggota istana pada Dewa Penentu Takdir agar aku bisa memperbaiki keadaan dan kekecewaan yang anakku alami"Jelas Raja

Ini keadaan sulit, kau tahu?

Aku bingung apa yang harus aku pilih. Apa merubah alur cerita itu adalah pilihan yang tepat? Apa semua akan berakhir baik-baik saja?

Oke!

Tarik napas ..

Buang perlahan..

Ayo Sungmin-ah putuskan semuanya!

"Raja Shion.. Saya bersedia membantu!"

Teguh dan konsisten adalah kuncinya. Aku harus bisa!

SEMANGAT LEE SUNGMIN!

Next/Delete/End?


End file.
